1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a device for impulse ejection of a medium with an ejection tube for the medium from which the medium can be driven out by means of a propellant through an injection end of the ejection tube impulse-like in an ejection direction. The present disclosure also concerns a method for impulse ejection of a medium from an ejection tube of such a device for impulse ejection of the medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods for impulse ejection of a medium are described, for example, in WO 90/07373 A1 or EP 0 689 857 A2. In particular, fires can be extinguished with these devices and methods with relatively small amounts of extinguishing medium, the extinguishing medium being finely atomized or dispersed by impulse ejection and mixed with air. The high extinguishing effect can be achieved especially as a result of fine atomization or dispersal of the medium, for example, in the case of water as the extinguishing medium by formation of very fine water drops in the micrometer range.
In known devices and methods, fine dispersal or atomization essentially occurs directly after the medium emerges from the ejection tube. For example, in a commercial product of IFEX Technologies (IFEX Dual Intruder), at 25 bar of propellant pressure (air) with 3 to 12 L of water, a jet width of about 4.5 m is obtained at a distance of 20 m from the ejection tube. The extinguishing distance with the best efficiency here is 10 to 40 m. A portable device of IFEX Technologies reaches a maximum shooting length of 16 m with 0.25 to 1 L of water as a medium, and also with 25 bar of propellant pressure (air).
It can be an advantage to achieve a greater range during impulse ejection without requiring, for example, different dimensioning of the device, depending on the conditions under which a device and method for impulse ejection are to be used and depending on the targeted results with use.